


Games Boys Play

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Masturbation, RPS - Freeform, Sexual Roleplay, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Jared and Jensen are going on a trip and some problem leads them to having to drive instead of fly like they originally planned. They're initially not crazy about the extra time it's going to take but then Jared starts to call Jensen Dean and they get into character and it's not long before Jared is giving Jensen road head.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Boys Play

  
“Really?”  
  
Jared looks up from his laptop, unable to stop himself from smirking at the wide-eyed look on Jensen’s face. “ _Really_?” he repeats, sounding equally confused, bummed and incredulous.  
  
“Yes, really, Jensen,” Jared chuckles. “It does happen, ya know.”  
  
“Every flight. For the next three days.”  
  
Jared sighs and rubs the tips of his fingers between his eyebrows. He’s getting a headache. They’ve been discussing – sometimes arguing – about this for hours. “Yes, Jensen,” Jared replies as calmly as he can. He loves Jensen, more than anything. He just needs to keep reminding himself of that fact. “Every flight, into and out of Vancouver is downed. Dude, it’s the middle of winter. What’d’ya expect? It’s not like it’s the first winter we’ve spent here.”  
  
“No, I know that,” Jensen huffs. “But we need to be in LA tomorrow, Jared. How the hell’re we supposed to pull that off?”  
  
“Drive,” Jared shrugs.  
  
“That’s like a twenty-hour drive, man,” Jensen frowns, nose wrinkling. He looks all of about five years old and freaking adorable.  
  
Jared rolls his eyes and stands up, patting Jensen on his chest. “Guess we better get on the road then, huh?”  
  
Jensen huffs and grumbles and growls the entire time they pack up their shit and load the car, even for the first hour of the trip. Jared bites the inside of his jaw nearly bloody to keep from laughing. He just… He sounds so much like Dean it’s kind of a little scary and a lot fucking hilarious. The final straw, the point that Jared just can’t hold back anymore, is when he reaches over to change to radio station and Jensen actually smacks his hand, shooting him a glare out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Lemme guess,” Jared chokes out around a fit of giggles. “Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole?”  
  
“If shotgun knows what’s good for him,” Jensen grumbles.  
  
Jared just can’t fucking take it anymore. He busts out laughing – the whole nine yards and everything, tears streaming down his cheeks, arms wrapped around his waist, wheezing as he tries to breathe. Jensen slows down enough to look over at him fully, one eyebrow raised, lips pursed, and that just makes it fucking worse.  
  
“Wanna share with the class there, Chuckles?”  
  
“Oh God,” Jared breathes, shaking his head, unable to stop freaking laughing. He can’t look at Jensen. It’s too much. It’s like they’re shooting a fucking episode, right the fuck now.  
  
“Dude, what?” Jensen grits out.  
  
“You… Oh holy fuck, this is too good,” Jared pants, slowly starting to calm down. As long as he doesn’t look, he should be okay.  
  
“I swear, if you don’t start makin’ some damn sense, I’mma start throwing punches.”  
  
Nope, just not looking wasn’t enough. Jared sets off into another fit of giggles. “Jen,” he gasps. “Shit… I can’t…”  
  
“That’s it,” Jensen growls, pulling the car off on the side of the road. They’ve only been on the road about two hours and with the snow storm, they’re pretty much the only car around. Jensen turns in his seat, arm up on the back, Dean’s best glower aimed at Jared, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring and all. Jared swallows thickly and bites down on his bottom lip, his chest and stomach hurting from laughing so hard, and now from trying _not_ to laugh. “What the fuck, Jared?”  
  
“You just,” Jared lets loose a tiny chuckle. Jensen glares harder. Jared holds his hands up and shakes his head. “Sorry, Jen. Seriously. It’s just, dude, this whole time, you’ve looked and acted so much like Dean. I just… It was fuckin’ hilarious.”  
  
Jensen stares at him for a moment, jaw clenched, then turns away. He pulls back out on the road, not looking at or speaking to Jared. “Man, I’m sorry,” Jared murmurs, suddenly serious. The last thing he wants is a fight. He reaches over and grips Jensen’s thigh, feels the thick muscle flex as he presses down on the gas. “Serious, babe,” he adds softly.  
  
All at once, Jensen’s entire body relaxes. His legs spread slightly and he slumps in his seat, arm once again resting on the back of the seat. Jared blinks, not sure what the hell. He’s spent _a lot_ of time in the car with Jensen and with Dean and he sure as hell knows the difference in how they drive. _This_ is Dean.  
  
“Know how you can make it up to me and make this long, boring-ass trip even better,” Jensen drawls… No wait, _Dean_ drawls. He flashes Jared a look out of the corner of his eyes and a smirk. “What’d’ya say, Sammy? Nothin’ says sorry like a little roadhead.”  
  
Jared can admit that it takes his brain a few precious moments to catch up. Mostly, he just found it funny, he wasn’t really going anywhere with it. Sure, it’s not like they’ve never played around with the whole wincest thing before but it’s pretty freaking rare and usually something they’ve discussed beforehand. And it’s not like Jared isn’t game – the few times they’ve done it have been hot, probably hotter than it should be, but then again, everything with Jensen is hot.  
  
He must’ve taken too long to answer. Jensen’s hand slides over his, their fingers twining together and Jensen says softly, “’s okay, baby. Just a thought.”  
  
Jared blinks, shakes his head, and pulls on the familiar skin of the younger Winchester. Pulling his hand from Jensen’s, Jared scoots closer, fingers slipping down the inside of Jensen’s thigh, teasing at the seam of his jeans.  
  
“Think you can keep on the road,” Jared whispers against Jensen’s ear, teeth scraping over his earlobe, “keep from wrecking your precious car while I’ve got your dick in my mouth, _Dean_.”  
  
Jensen swallows thickly, licks his lips, just barely turns his head. Jared kisses the side of his mouth, nuzzles against his cheek. “What’d’ya say, big brother?” Jared puts just enough inflection into it, just enough to make it dirty, and Jensen’s hips shift, just barely.  
  
“Bring it on, little brother,” Jensen practically purrs, voice pure Dean Winchester at his best and Jared can’t fucking help it, he shudders. That voice just _does_ things to him, things that he doesn’t really let himself think about too much or too often. And Jensen is a dirty, cheating ass because he _knows_ what that voice does to Jared, especially when they’re playing like this. Jensen flashes him a smirk and a wink, shifting his hips just slightly. “C’mon, Sammy,” he murmurs. “Ain’t gonna suck itself.”  
  
Jared slides his lips down over Jensen’s cheek, his jaw, nuzzles against his throat as he slips his hand up, palm cupping Jensen’s mostly hard cock. Jensen’s jaw clenches and he spreads his legs just a little wider. Jared smiles against the warm skin and pops open the button, slides his hand inside, uses his wrist to open the zipper. He teases his fingers down over Jensen’s shaft then back up, thumb pressing down just this side of too hard on the tip.  
  
Slipping Jensen out of the slit of his boxer briefs, Jared kisses the side of Jensen’s lips once more – wishes like hell Jensen wasn’t driving and he could kiss him for real – then wiggles around until he’s mostly laying across the front seat – thank _fuck_ Jensen’s truck has a bench seat – his legs bent kind of awkwardly in the footwell. He’s a little too tall for this but he’s flexible enough to make it work, at least temporarily.  
  
Dipping down, Jared buries his face in Jensen’s crotch, nuzzling into the open slit of his underwear, inhaling deeply the scent of warm sweat and Jensen. It makes him groan, his own cock twitching almost painfully against the back of his zipper. He smiles when he feels one hand curl around the back of his head, fingers buried in his hair and knows that aside from Jensen’s usual fascination with playing with his hair – especially when Jared’s blowing him – that Jensen is protecting him from banging his head on the steering wheel.  
  
Even being in this position a short amount of time, Jared’s back and knees are already starting to cramp. So as much as he’d love to draw it out, tease Jensen until he’s begging – also because there’s very few other things that they do together that Jared enjoys more than sucking Jensen’s cock – he gets down to it, ready to pull out every trick he knows to get Jensen off hard and fast.  
  
He wraps his fingers around the base and slips his lips over the tip, taking him down as far as he can on the first go. Jensen’s hips and the fingers in Jared’s hair flex and he makes a sound that’s a cross between a choked-off moan and a gasp. Jared presses his tongue hard against the thick vein and pulls up, digging the tip of his tongue into the bundle of nerves beneath the head. Jensen groans and his cock twitches, fresh pre-come pearling from the slit. Jared chases after it, digs his tongue in the slit for a moment, then swallows him down again, swallowing around him once he feels Jensen hit the back of his throat.  
  
He sets a quick, dirty rhythm, spit and pre-come slicking his lips and fist. Jensen’s fingers clench and unclench in his hair and Jared can feel the flex of his thigh as he lets up off the gas a bit. Loosening his jaw, Jared takes him deeper, into his throat, holds him there until he gags a bit and there are reflexive tears in his eyes then pulls back, pulls off, fists him while he catches his breath. Jensen’s moaning and cursing consistently, hips twitching and Jared knows he wants to thrust, to hold Jared’s head still and fuck his face – and _fuck_ but what Jared wouldn’t give to have that too.  
  
Tilting his head up to look at Jensen, he swirls his tongue around the head, moaning at the slightly bitter, salty-sweet taste of pre-come. “C’mon, Dean,” Jared urges. “C’mon.”  
  
Jensen groans harshly when Jared swallows him again, taking him as deep as he possibly can, and _swallows_. “Fuck,” Jensen growls. “Fuck… baby, gonna…”  
  
Jared pulls back just enough not to choke and fists the base of Jensen’s cock hard and fast, just like he knows Jensen likes it, and sucks hard at the tip. Jensen curls over just barely when he comes, the first few spurts landing on Jared’s tongue. Jared pulls off, letting the rest hit his lips, his chin, dribble down his neck. Jensen glances over at him, swallows thickly. “Fuck,” he breathes.  
  
Jared grins up at him and swallows pointedly, groaning softly at the bitter yet mellow flavor of Jensen’s release before gently tucking him back in and redoing his jeans. Jensen lets go of his hair, that hand hovering close as Jared climbs back up into his seat. Before his ass even hits the leather, Jared’s tearing open his belt, ripping open the button and zipper. “Yeah,” Jensen murmurs, eyes darting back and forth between Jared and the road, slowing the truck down even more. “C’mon, baby, lemme see.”  
  
Jared pulls his cock out same as he did Jensen’s, smears his hand across his chin and uses Jensen’s come to jerk himself off, fast, almost too rough. Jensen reaches over and grabs his thigh, fingers digging in almost hard enough to hurt, and it barely takes a few pulls before Jared cries out, his orgasm nearly painful it’s so fucking good.  
  
Jensen flashes him a smile and jerks his head. “C’mere.”  
  
Jared leans over, surprised when Jensen turns his head and kisses him full on the mouth. “First motel I see,” Jensen murmurs against his lips, “your ass is mine.”  
  
“Bring it on, big brother,” Jared smirks, nips at Jensen’s bottom lip before Jensen pulls away.


End file.
